Is this goodbye
by Millie 1985
Summary: Galileo and Scaramouche's relationship has been far from perfect for a long time now Scara must make up her mind, is it time to go? which path will she follow? and how will Gaz react? P.S I don't own anything but the idea


_Hi there everyone I wrote this ages ago (I think I was about 18 at the time) and forgot all about it. I found it today tided it up a bit and decided to post it. I always saw this as a one shot but reading it again I think it could stand a chance as a longer chapter story but I'm not sure so let me know what you think._

Scaramouche paced backwards and forwards trying to decide if she loved or hated Galileo bloody Figaro. At this moment in time she was pretty sure she hated him. This had all been his Idea and now he wasn't here. Where the hell was he, she hoped nothing bad had happened to him no on second thoughts some thing bad had better have happened to him if not it would when he finally got here she would see to it.

She fiddled nervously with the new outfit Meat had picked out for her gushing the whole time about how perfect it was. Well it wasn't so bloody perfect now it was far to light if she were to beat Galileo to a pulp his blood would show up on her stupidly pale a dress.

Scaramouche snatched up her pathetic little bunch of flowers paced some more and threw them down again.

She couldn't believe him she had said no, told him this was a bad idea, that they would never pull this off and that it would never work but would he listen no.

No of cause not he had just gone on and on until she believed that it was a good idea, that they would pull it off no problem and that they could make any thing work if they just tried.

She had listened to him, she had finally said yes, she was here and he wasn't. She was going to kill him she had threatened it a hundred times before but she meant it this time. Galileo Figaro was a dead man walking were ever he was.

She would give him 5 more minutes then she was going to have to go out there and tell a whole load of people that they had to go home because the dreamer was not going to show up. It wasn't like she could go out there and do this all by her self. Could she?

Galileo had wanted her all dressed up like a bride and he was meant to have decked himself out like a groom. Most Bohemians didn't believe in marriage it was considered a big joke that was why Galileo had thought a rock concert with everyone dressed for a wedding would be fun.

Scaramouche was one of the few Bohemians that did believe in marriage this was a fact she had kept to her self. She didn't agree with this concert at all everyone dressed up for an event that celebrates true love sing the most hate filled songs Galileo had ever dreamed up it didn't seem right.

She hadn't mentioned any of this to anyone. She was a Bohemian but more than that she was the dreamer's bad ass babe some people had even started to call her the goddess of rock because she was the only person in the world that could play the guitar.

She was Scaramouche Miss sarcastic come back for every thing she wasn't soft she didn't go in for sentimental mush like true love and marriage especially after the train wreck of a brake up she and Galileo had had a few years back.

But what none of them knew not even Galileo was she was soft. The whole sarcastic bad ass thing was an act, she really did believe in marriage and true love she believe that there was a sole mate out there for everyone for a while she had believed she had found hers in Galileo.

Maybe she had maybe young gentle sweet caring Galileo Figaro had been her sole mate but he had been just a boy the same way she had been just a girl. They had been 18 they knew nothing of the real world if she was honest they had know nothing of the real them.

She had lived an act her whole life and he had just believed he was what people told him he was. The freedom that loving each other had given them let them learn who they really were but she wasn't sure that the real Scaramouche could love the real Galileo any more.

There relationship had only really lasted 2 years Galileo had slipped into the world of drugs sex and rock and roll a bit to easily for Scaramouche's liking the worse bit was not all the sex was with her in fact most of it wasn't with her. They had had their biggest bust up just over 2 years ago. Something inside Scaramouche knew there was no going back to the way they had once been and she had been right. Galileo had begged for another chance and because she loved him she had given in much to everyone's surprise herself included.

She had set rules for there relationship this time and to his credit Galileo had kept to them no more drugs and no more sleeping around but he was still distant almost cold in fact.

Scaramouche was really beginning to think that the only reason Galileo had wanted her to stay with him was because he needed her to play the guitar. She looked at herself in the mirror listing the changes from Scaramouche at 18 to Scaramouche at 22 it was only 4 years but she had seen so much done so much grown up so much.

She asked herself the same questions that she asked a hundred times every day. Is love enough? Do I love Galileo enough to hold this relationship together any longer? And the hardest question of all dose Galileo really love me?

Normally she answer yes to all the above and moved on but today the answer shocked her it was no. No love was not enough at least not a one sided love like she and Galileo had she just didn't have enough love for both of them. It was time to abandon ship because it was sinking fast and if she wasn't careful it would take all her dreams down with it.

Meat came in looking a little bemused she was obviously curious as to where Galileo was she wasn't the only one.

"Scara?" She asked in her gentle Scottish accent

"Scara what would you like me to do?"

Scaramouche fought back a wave of tears that threatened to fill her eyes she had to make everything appear normal there was no point bring every one down any more that they would already be about Galileo's no show.

"Could you tell everyone out there" she indicated to the stage door "That the show is off and we're not sure when or if it will be rescheduled"

She could tell Meat was surprised but she hid it as best she could.

"What reason shall I give?"

"Blame there precious dreamer" Scaramouche lost her battle tears began to spill onto her cheeks.

"Tell them he let us all down again that we haven't a clue were he is or what he's doing. He could be lying dead some were for all we know" she turn her back to hide her tears.

"Scara are you all right Hen?" Meat asked full of concern

"Yes I'm fine I just want to get out of this bloody thing and back into some normal clothes" she bit out trying to keep her anger and sadness to her self. Meat stayed just long enough to unzip her and whisper "Don't judge him to harshly Hen I think today was meant to be more than meets the eye" with that she left to tell the crowds the bad news.

5 minuets later Galileo rushed thought the door into the dressing room carrying the biggest bunch of flowers any of the Bohemians had ever seen. It had taken him most of the day but he had got them the real flowers that Scaramouche had wanted.

"Scara? Hay Scara I know I'm late but look what I got you. Scara where are you?"

"She's gone Gaz" It was Meat she was sat in the corner of the room next to Scaramouche's guitar she was crying and in her had was a crumpled bit of paper.

"What do you mean gone? Where is she Meat?"

"I don't know were she's gone, She's just gone" Meat yelled "She asked me to tell that lot" she pointed to the stage door "To go home I helped her undo her dress and when I came back all that was here was her guitar and this". She trust the paper into Galileo's hand and ran out of the room.

Galileo looked at the paper it was note in Scaramouche's messy writhing which meant she had written it in a hurry. Tears filled his eyes as he read what she had to say.

_Gaz_

_I'm sorry to do this in a note it's not even going to be long enough to be called a letter, but if I had to see you face to face and tell you I don't think I could go though with it and I need to Gaz I really do. I love you more than you can know and I fall more in love with you each day but I can't spend the rest of my life with a man who only wants me in his band and not his hart. I'm sure there is some one else out there that can play the guitar and I'm sure you will find them but please don't try and find me. This is really it goodbye for good I never thought it would happen and I really never though I would be the one to say goodbye but I've got to keep my self alive and I think this is the only way._

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Ever yours_

_Scara xxx_

Galileo just sat in shock not sure what to do Scaramouche had been his lifeline hell she had been his life before her he hadn't lived he mealy existed. He couldn't go back to that not after she had given him a taste of what real life could be.

He just sat there Scaramouche's note clutched in one hand his other holding her guitar. He just sat there holding on to all he had left of her wondering how life could possibly go on with out her. Wondering how she could possibly have doubted how he felt about her.

It had been torture this last couple of years trying to keep his hands of her knowing that he didn't deserve to touch her, trying to find a way to prove he loved her. Prove he was worthy of her then today. Today when he had found a way. Today when he had put his plan into action today she leaves him.

He wasn't sure that he was going to be able to carry on with out her but her happiness was all that mattered he would do as she asked and not go looking for her. Even if living with out her killed him he would let her be free

_Thanks for reading please R and R _

_Thanks again _

_Millie_


End file.
